


Troubles in the rose garden

by Kitakits



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: <3, 5+1 Things, Aged-Up Character(s), Awkward Flirting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, Protectiveness, a little shit, adalrich is a chaotic ass child, but he will also proceed to kick their shit in if they do smthin bad to rei, but idk if it also counts as one, enjoy and sorry if there are any mistakes or seems a bit ooc, floyd just likes pestering his son's dorm, he just deserves all the love, honestly idk if fynn is jack's son or brother so take that whichever way, its formatted like that, rei and adalrich are like rivals, rei is child i love him, these are just some incidents i kinda just made up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:34:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26791480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitakits/pseuds/Kitakits
Summary: After the knowledge of floyd leech being rei roseheart’s father became a common fact it helped normalize the fact that the parent would drop by the school at random intervals,sometimes accompanying his husband or just simply dropping by the heartslabyul dorm, teasing the freshman till rei heard about his father’s presence and either asked him why he came or call up the older rosehearts to deal with his husband. Though there were some times where Floyd leech would act not as scary as he normally was.
Relationships: Cater Diamond/Malleus Draconia, Floyd Leech/Riddle Rosehearts, Rook Hunt/Vil Schoenheit, Trey Clover/Jade Leech, blink and you'll miss the others - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Troubles in the rose garden

**Author's Note:**

> this was like 4.2k words?? its my longest one yet please enjoy!! and glad everyone enjoyed my last one hope this one is as good!! feel free to anyone that wants to also join in on this next gen! they're absolutely free to!! just tag me in it or send me a link i'd love to read it !!

After the knowledge of floyd leech being rei roseheart’s father became a common fact it helped normalize the fact that the parent would drop by the school at random intervals,sometimes accompanying his husband or just simply dropping by the heartslabyul dorm, teasing the freshman till rei heard about his father’s presence and either asked him why he came or call up the older rosehearts to deal with his husband. Though there were some times where Floyd leech would act not as scary as he normally was.

The first incident that this happened was when rei had once again announced that there was another shipment of treats coming from monstro lounge, it was an expected thing that happened every month or so. Though what they didn’t expect was that floyd leech himself was the one to drop the shipment off. So when floyd was found skipping his way into the heartslabyul dorm, whistling ,pulling a trolley that held a bigger box, obviously looking suspicious with his mafia like attire had sent a few mousy students scurrying when floyd sent the slightest glance towards them.

The students on rose duties were the ones that told rei about his father’s presence, so he had gone into the courtyard to greet his father. Wearing his dorm uniform, Rei had walked to greet his father smiling childishly but trying to keep himself composed, when Floyd saw his son coming he immediately lit up, the intimidating aura left him completely.

“Little eel! Heyya, I came to drop off some stuff Azul thought would be good as a treat!” he chuckled “there’s some sweets i packed just for you!”

And rei responded with an enthusiastic grin “hello daddy! Send a thank you to uncle azul for me!” rei looked a bit ecstatic “ are they the flavored crackers that change colors?”

Floyd nodded “yep the one and only!” he gestured to the box behind him 

Realizing he was acting out of character,rei quickly composed himself clearing his throat he spoke “ i'll ask someone to take the box into the kitchen for unpacking” the elder laughed , giving his son a pat on the back 

“No need to be so uptight with me little eel ,let loose once in a while with your old man” the teal head teased “i won’t snitch on you to your father that you’re relaxing”

Rei scoffed playfully “i’d rather keep up my image as dorm leader daddy”

Floyd hummed and nodded once more leaning down to hug rei, squeezing the younger tightly. When he pulled back from the hug Floyd ruffled his son's hair as he turned to leave waving his hand as he left, a goofy grin that had most of the first years that were busy painting the roses,confused. 

“I’ll see you again soon bye bye rei!”

Rei gave a formal wave to his father and a small smile “Goodbye daddy” he turned to the rest of the students standing looking at him with interest, he sent them a simple look that sent them rushing back to their tasks. Pushing some of his bangs out of his eyes he grabbed for the handle of the trolley to start pushing the box inside to where the kitchen was.

.

.

.

.

Another incident was when principal rosehearts had walked into the heartslabyul with his broom in hand, looking weirdly annoyed as we stomped his way to the start of the hedge maze. Seeing students looking at him interested he motioned them over and gave the answer of ,“My idiot of a husband got himself lost somewhere in the maze , get rei and your brooms and please start searching the maze”

It had confused people on how such a tall person was so hard to find or even got lost in the first place but floyd leech wouldn’t be floyd leech without surprises. It took a stupidly long time to find the man and he wasn’t even in the maze but lazing on one of the benches near the hedge maze.

Even then the only reason he was found was because a first year that was on bench cleaning duty had stumbled upon him and proceeded to scream bloody murder which caught the other’s attention and when they checked the the place where the scream was ,they found floyd asking genuine questions about how life under rei as dorm head was, while simultaneously scaring the first year into tears as floyd threatened the younger to squeeze him if he didn’t answer.

Riddle pulled him aside and dragged the taller through the mirror,which was a sight to see, a six foot five giant being dragged by his five foot husband and all the way to the principal’s office and those few students that passed in front of the doors could hear Riddle telling off his husband. Quite an interesting sight to see for the students of NRC that day.

.

.

.

.

finals had gone as expected and thankfully no one from heartslabyul had failed the set of exams and rei as expected got some of the top marks of the school and it was already time to start packing for spring break,and as the rest of the students were in a rushed flurry to reach the mirror room to get home as soon as possible. Though rei still lingered in the mirror room making sure his dorm mates were going home safely and to wait until it was his time to pack up and leave.Principal rosehearts looking over the whole crowd as well, making sure no one tampered with anything they weren’t supposed to.

For the first couple moments as they waited for the rush to die down ,rei had settled down by the walls to chat with his friend fynn howl, a third year savannaclaw member,a friendship that wasn’t really expected though they still had a friendship despite their vast interests. With fynn being an outgoing and loud person with a belief of ‘eat the rich’ compared to rei’s quiet sharp wit and someone who’d rather be on a debate team than sports but it still was a friendship many of whom knew of and respected.

Then a small group of savanna claw second years circled around rei and fynn, presumably to chat with the duo but the trio of second years looked fairly suspicious. It seemed they were getting into some sort of clash if rei’s ever growing scowl was evident as well as the low growl fynn let out to his dorm mates.

Though when the others let out their own challenging growl, fynn looked ready to pounce and rei looked as though he was going to whip out his magic pen any minute. Before any sort of fight would break out a shadow towered over them and grim chuckle 

“Ne ne you doggies are barking up the wrong tree~”

Looking up at the looming figure the savanna claw second year trio had shivers going down their spines as they relaxed at the new presence and fynn backed down knowing the adult would most probably intimidate the second year trio into scramming.

Making a shooing gesture with his hands,floyd teased them threateningly   
“Better start scurrying doggies otherwise this eel is gonna eat you up~, nishishishi”  
The grin that showed all of his sharp canines was directed at them showed that it might not be a hollow promise.

Not even a second later the three students ran away their tails tucked between their legs as they scurried away. Fynn heaved a sigh of relief and awkwardly thanked the merman to which he got a nod and a slightly less terrifying smile,to which he bid rei goodbye and walked to where his stuff was.

As the parent and son duo waited for the elder rosehearts to finish a few lingering students asked rei where he was going during break and the younger rosehearts replied calmly,  
“Coral sea,we’re just waiting for father to finish his overseeing duties so we can leave”

Confused they asked “but how? Aren’t you human too?”  
Floyd look at the random students a bit more carefully as rei shook his head and spoke in a quieter tone this time  
“No i’m only half human “

This caught the students attention but before they could ask more questions the elder rosehearts cut in, queuing floyd and rei to prepare to leave, ushering the lingering students to go to their respective mirror.  
“Alright let’s get going... I can't wait to eat those reef berry tarts aoko makes” rei chuckled at his father’s enthusiasm at his grandmother’s tart as he grabbed his bags and held on tight, entering the mirror to the coral sea.

.

.

.

.

A dorm member challenging rei to a duel wasn’t unusual but it wasn’t something that happened everyday,and when it did occur it was over in moments.today’s was no exception, it was a fellow second year who had too much of an ego to think he could beat the current dorm head

As rules stated Riddle stood between the two playing the refere ,Rei stood at one side and the other second year at the other, both holding their magic pens at the ready to get the first hit. There were some students that stayed on the sidelines to watch the beat down and amongst them was a certain teal haired merman that thought it’d be neat to see his son obliterate his opponent.

Riddle whistles signalling the start of the match and just as rei was going to cast his unique magic there was a spontaneous burst of magic that didn’t at all seem to come from the opponent rather from somewhere in the sidelines. The beam of magic hit his hand and forced him to drop his pen ,clutching his hand he maneuvered himself to pick up his magic pen from where it fell and quickly cast his unique magic “bind with the soul!” 

His unique magic was a sort of unique blend of his parent’s, whenever it was casted on a person it would slowly start to drain away the person’s magic energy till they could no longer cast any more spells and incantations. It was also very obvious on whom he had casted his magic on as a bright red rose would mark the person’s skin primarily wherever the magic was aimed at. Though there was a limit of how many people could be under the spell and only so much magic that rei could drain until he went past his limit.

His unique magic started draining the magic energy from his opponent and barely moments later he was declared the winner when the opponent couldn't even cast any more spells. Nothing escaped riddle’s eyes and he already knew that the other second year had cheated “tobias jack, you are disqualified from ever becoming dorm head due to the fact that you cheated, bring your accomplice ,both of you will receive the consequences for your actions” riddle had announced after the duel, motioning for the two to follow him.

“Hey you two.. Cheatings is pretty bad and especially against the dorm head you know~?” said the merman emerging from the small crowd , showcasing his toothy smile, eyes gleaming a bit more malicious than intended too.

Sighing, Riddle cut off his husband “Floyd no, don’t start a fight with students you’ll probably win against” and promptly started walking again to where his office was. Huffing annoyed floyd turned to his son ,his demeanor completely changing and clapping his hands   
“Little eel! Congrats i knew you could whoop that idiot’s ass”

“Daddy language!”  
.

.

.

.

Pairing rei rosehearts and adalrich draconia for potions class was a big mistake is what vil schoenheit, the professor of potions class for five years so far. The two having vastly differing opinions and personalities meant nothing but clashes and argument, a new headache in the making. But this time vil thought, this time was the absolute worst , the two had been paired together for class and when attempting to recreate a potion,Adalrich being the trickster he was despite being the heir to a country, had dropped an unneeded item into the cauldron. Causing the mixture to bubble and erupt all over rei as he tried to push it back in as adalrich snickered at his partner’s actions.

The eruption caused silence to wash over the class as vil felt his faith for his class dissipating into nothingness. And as the smoke from the eruption cleared a pool of lab coat lay on the floor as something under it moved, students gasped at the scene as Adalrich smirked proudly, his dark red hair framing his sharp green eyes in a smug way. “Oi is the o so powerful queen of heartslabyul finally fallen?”

A head of red emerged from the coat as mismatched as looked up at his supposed rival. His face portrays his confusion as vil bent down to check on the now child dorm head.  
“W-who are you? Where’s father and daddy” a look of pure shock crossed adalrich and the rest of the people in the room’s faces. Vil sighed, feeling his years slip away from him,picking up the child he calmly started explaining, the diasomania dorm head looking at his rival with wide eyes.

“Well sweetheart ,I'm vil, you’re potions teacher, you're at night raven college , your father is the principal and I believe your other father is at work? “ , vil had to admit the child had an uncharacteristically high patience. After the blonde finished ,rei slowly opened his mouth “but im only ten...how are you my teacher, and daddy only works on the weekend..”

Adalrich finally breaks out of his trance, “Wowza! The great rei rosehearts, a child? Because of a potion gone wrong? That's gold!” he chuckled out. Rei narrowed his eyes and glared or well tried, glaring as hard as he could while still looking like an adorable child. “Who are you”

Vil sighed for the nth time, he wouldn’t catch a break would he. The professor pointed at adalrich “draconia,take care of rei till i get a hold of one of his parents”, giving a ‘yessir’ and a salute to his teacher adalrich leaned over the table and answered rei’s question from before. Vil turned to leave and walked out of the room sending a warning glance to the rest of the students.

“Well, i’m adalrich diamant draconia but since we’re friends you can call me adalrich” leaning into his propped up palm. The child scowled “ew”, the other dorm head squawked as the students giggled at rei’s reaction. Scowling back to his supposed rival adalrich but was surprised when the child slightly smacked his small palm onto his cheek, a small bright red rose imprint appearing underneath his hand.

“What” , the response the fae got was a somewhat smug smile from a child

\----

Most of the day consisted of adalrich babysitting rei,rather rei annoying the diasomania dorm head into carrying him around to keep the child entertained,since vil had come in half an hour later saying that principal rosehearts was busy so instead riddle had said he’d call up his husband to take care of his son until he transforms back.

It had been about three hours since the incident and adalrich was not laughing, rei had been a stupidly stubborn child and did not take no for an answer,so for those three hours rei had sat on his shoulders and held onto the diasomania student’s horns. The other students though found it hilarious and while fynn was a bit worried, the urge to fall on the floor laughing was too strong.

It was after three and half hours that Floyd Leech finally decided to grace the school with his presence,a sort of annoyed look on his face as he walked through the halls.

Rei, when he caught wind of his father’s arrival had bapped adalrich on the horns with his hands till he listened and tried helping rei find his father. Immediately when the small dorm head caught sight of mafia attire he exclaimed in excitement. The fae rubbed his hands against his ears from the loud noise. “Daddy!” looking back floyd dropped his annoyed expression that morphed into one of surprise and then of excitement as he opens his arms 

Rei quickly squirmed off of adalrich’s shoulders and then sprinted as fast as a child could and into his father’s open arms. The reunion melted hearts as adalrich scowled at the scene annoyed, but straightened up when floyd looked in his direction expectantly

"Adalrich draconia, nice to meet you sir"

"Ooh you're snapper's kid! neat!" Floyd chuckled as he remembered Adalrich from the pictures his husband had showed him a couple of times.

"Snapper…?" 

"Uhhh..dude with the orange hair and a diamond on his cheek?" Then continued more to himself "still don't understand how he managed to romance the non romanceable" 

"Huh…?" 

'So Floyd leech gives people fish names???' Was the echo in adalrich's mind ‘that’s pretty weird …..i love it’

+1

Aftermath of rei's overblot.

No one expected for rei to be bullied as a kid, everyone thought he’d been a kid that everyone idolised, a child prodigy but that wasn’t the truth. The rumors that had spread after he spent a bit too long in his mer form in the school pool, the rumors were just about how ‘he should’ve been picked for octavinelle’ and ‘how can an eel like him lead heartslabyul’. He had tried his best and acted as if his secret wasn’t spread across the school.

That itself wasn’t the reason he overblotted. 

It was the way his dorm mates were affected, they brushed off his quips and some had outright refused to listen to him. He lost it at the unbirthday party when someone had asked him or rather insulted him ‘how a filthy slimy eel could fool the mirror into entering heartslabyul’ and with all the pent up emotions he had, he lost it and used his unique magic against the fool that asked and then some.

That's when he overblotted and transformed, a dark aura emitting from him as he saw the members of his dorm quiver from fear of him. Shadow like claws surrounded him and close to swallowing up the others that were there, News of his overblot spread like quick fire and soon his father had shown up as well as a few other students including fynn and adalrich, the more powerful ones. The look of worry his father had, had affected him but looking at the rest of the heartslabyul students his rage had resurfaced anew and a blast of dark magic with it.

The battle took some time but when adalrich, fynn and riddle had managed to calm rei down and soon rei’s overblot was over as he broke down crying into his father’s chest as riddle hugged him tight, adalrich patted his back comfortingly, fynn helped carry rei to the infirmary afterward to make sure he wasn’t injured. Riddle had sat next to his son throughout the check up and then throughout the night only leaving once or twice to have a phone call. Rei didn’t have any injuries but because of his overblot he was told to rest up for a day or two.

The whole thing had Rei feeling guilty for his outburst and he had already written out an apology that he would read out to his dorm in the next couple days. After news of his overblot got to his other father , Floyd as well a couple of his uncles had dropped by to see him once he was shifted to rest in his own bedroom in the dorm.

Floyd ofcourse been a lot more aggressive than before,a bit protective over his son due to the incident and well a bit more angry at the other students for doing what they did, he openly glared at them when he saw them as he walked to rei’s room ,jade ,trey, azul and cater whom they had met in the hallways, tailing him and making sure he didn’t cause bodily harm to anyone that looked at him the wrong way.though there were one or two fools that didn’t understand that and had stupidly ended up in front of floyd’s path and decided not listening when the eel asked him to scram. 

Despite the grim toothed smile Floyd showed and his eyes glowing warningly “ah ah ah, aren’t you the little grub that insulted rei?” he raised an eyebrow daring the other to refute.

“So? He deserved it”

Practically everyone tensed at the unexpected answer, jade already felt the waves of agitation that emitted from his twin already prepared to reel him in,but not expecting what happened next

Floyd grabbed at the students collar, lifted him up and stared at the other intensely , no smile or grin on his face like normal, just pure anger and a frown on his face. Jade made quick work of trying to let the others hand go of the collar 

“Jade” his twin called his name with warning and jade for once nodded and took a step back , knowing his brother wasn’t going to leave till he finished what he needed to. Azul sighed "do what you must floyd but don't go overboard"   
followed by a whistle from cater and a 'tough luck' directed at the kid.

“Go on ahead, I just want to talk with the kid, Riddle should be in the room too,” Trey nodded,looking at jade to get the message across to his spouse, ready to direct the rest of the group to the dorm head’s room, the small group walking away from Floyd and the still hanging by the collar child.

“Listen here kid and listen good, if i hear any sort of shit like this happening again i won't hesitate to have some very bad things done to you and you’re reputation~” he all but growled out “wouldn’t want to be expelled but such a good school like NRC, what would that make people think?~” tightening his grip on the students collar a bit more to prove his point he waiting till the student frantically nodded and dropped his straight onto the floor , taking his chance to throw one last menacing glare and a gesture he knew would get the message across that he was serious toward the other before walking toward where the rest had went, an annoyed look on his face from the encounter.

He opened the door to rei’s dorm and was greeted by a sight he didn’t particularly like. Rei lay down in his bed but Adalrich was seated on the bed sitting cross legged on the comforter talking with the rest of the adults that came there nonchalantly. There was a fond look on Rei's face as he looked at the other dorm head before he noticed his father was there and sent a smile and a wave his way. Calming down from the incident outside, Floyd walked over to the bed and leaned down to hug his son tightly, a small smile playing on his lips.

“Ooh so that's where rei gets the teeth from, i thought it was like some sorta accidental magic that was cast on him as a kid and he got those chompers~”

And of course that diasomania brat had to ruin it Floyd thought as he looked at adalrich in disappointment but,rei laughed at the statement as cater gasped,looking at his son disapprovingly and lightly slapped at his son’s shoulder

“Adalrich i swear!stop ruining the moment ,wait till i tell your father-”

"Papa we both know he's probably going to say 'well,we know now we're not the only people he ruins the moment for'" the horned student replied cheekily

"ADALRICH!" Was the overdramatic response from his father

The others laughed as cater scolded his son lightly about manners   
.

.

.

.  
bonus:

A few days after the overblot incident ,after rei had been permitted to come back to classes and after he had managed to apologise to his dorm for his outburst as well and the others apologizing to him for the way they treated him and a special apology from the fool that insulted him at the unbirthday party.adalrich had paid him a visit,thinking adalrich only came to make fun of him, rei scowled and started walking faster. Instead adalrich approached him easily with his five inches of height he had over the heartslabyul dorm head,grabbing him by the shoulders and pulling rei beside him

“Hey Mr.Queen of heartslabyul, mind showing off your mer form for me sometime?it’d be pretty neat~” followed by an uncharacteristic wink “i can show you my claws if you want~?that's a fair trade”

The uncharacteristic flirting had rei flushing ,not really expecting the flirt “w-what?” 

Adalrich nodded back at him “what what?”

“You have claws?”

“Oh yeah, they’re just annoying to show since most people are scaredy cats~” the nonchalant reply made rei let out a small chuckle

“Sure i guess, though you better show me you’re claws first”

“Oh way ahead of you”

It wasn’t just claws ,it was an entire dragon and that was when rei realized this was a mistake as he watched the dragon try to wink in his direction, the other students panicking and the teachers rushing out to see the dragon in full action. Vil looked as though he lost all faith in humanity all together if his agitated groan was anything as well as his statement of ‘for god’s sake, i’m not paid enough for this .i’m going to have a week’s holiday away from this school with rook ‘ which prompted a ‘we don’t want to hear about your love life professor vil’ from a few trickster students, it then led to the blonde looking close to throwing those students at the dragon.

.

.

.

.  
end

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still not sure if fynn is jack's son or brother??? so just go wack with that  
> also that adalrich x rei moments were not expected at all tbh it was a last minute addition
> 
> I've been doodling how they look, traditionally so im just gonna put them here  
> https://docs.google.com/document/d/1as7f1v5ocVEF0GSuRah4JXADdmTbcID48JRSVgLghgk/edit?usp=sharing  
> sorry if they look crappy and unfocused my camera is shit ahaha
> 
> feel free to check out my [twt](https://twitter.com/_GIL_ACTIC_) and [insta](https://www.instagram.com/_gil_actic_/?hl=en) i don't post too much twst work but I'm planning to!!  
> hope yall enjoyed it <3


End file.
